vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Quetzalcoatl (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Human= |-|Serpent= Summary :"The god of wind in Aztec mythology. He is often depicted as a snake with pure white wings. His name means "feathered snake." :Quetzalcoatl was the ancestral deity of the Toltec people and was widely worshipped in Mayan mythology under the name "Kukulkan." He was regarded as the god of water, wind, and the harvest, and was later believed to be the god who gave man fire. :In Aztec mythology, Quetzalcoatl's efforts to get people to stop making human sacrifices earned the wrath of Tezcatlipoca, who banished him. Quetzalcoatl then went into hiding as the planet Mars, and he is thus regarded as the god of that planet. Some stories claim that Mars itself is Quetzalcoatl's heart." :''- Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Compendium'' Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Quetzalcoatl, The Feathered Serpent, Kukulkan Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable, beyond the concept of Time Classification: Deity, Demon, Aztec Creator God of the Sun, Wind, Waters, Harvest and Venus Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Abstract Existence (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Void Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Quetzalcoatl is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data, with the act of trying to kill a being such as him being linked to trying to slash the air or pummel the seas), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demon Gods such as Quetzalcoatl are capable of passively creating and holding an entire Universe as an extension of themselves in the Expanse, with their deaths causing them to Collapse), Life and Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy), Energy Manipulation (Should be similar to Demons such as Morax, who passive emit a wave of energy which encompass entire space-time continuums, creating quantum barriers which prevent travels to another universes), Flight, Mind Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Transformation, Absorption, Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Light Manipulation, Element Manipulation (Fire, Lightning, Ice, Force / Wind) Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Capable of exponentially inceasing his own power while diminishing that of opposing foes. Removes Paralysis effect with Paraladi, Increases Ice attack power by 1.5 with Ice Boost, Curses and poisons with Toxic Cloud, Increases agility with Sukukaja, puts enemy to sleep with Hypnotic Wave, Increases defense with Marakukaja, Increases Wind attack power by 50% with Wind Amp), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Universe level+ (One of the most important and powerful Aztec deities. Alongside his brother Tezcatlipoca, he ripped the body of Tlaltecuhtli in half and created the Heavens and the Earth. Superior to the Tzitzimitl, Goddesses who have entire universes within their bodies) Speed: Immeasurable (Demon Gods exist naturally unbound by Space-Time and the Laws of Physics, being natives to the Expanse, a higher realm which transcends the flow of linear Time across the Multiverse, and allows individuals to travel through Time by using it as a medium) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Exists beyond the laws of physics) Striking Strength: Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: High. Exists beyond time itself, and is one of the most important deities of the Aztecs Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Neutral Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Leaders Category:Tyrants Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Giants Category:Monsters Category:Snakes Category:Light Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Acausal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 2